Batteries, with metallic electrodes, often have a limited life-cycle due to the degradation of the metallic electrodes. For example, lithium is known to be highly reactive in humid air. Therefore, batteries are manufactured in an environment of low humidity and often in a vacuum or protective atmosphere. In use, lithium negative electrodes (anodes) may be attacked and/or passivated by electrolytes and moist air. This results in formation of lithium powder with a very high surface area. This is undesirable because lithium, and especially high surface area lithium, powder react violently with moisture and air. Composite anode alternatives have been suggested to overcome such problems, but they are prone to a large loss of capacity as compared to metallic lithium. Containers for foods, beverages, and drugs often include agents to prevent oxygen attack of the contents therein. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,840,280 and 4,615,926 are incorporated herein by reference and show typical packaging technology. It is typical to have a headspace above the contents of the package which contains an oxygen scavenger. The scavenger is held in the headspace by a permeable film between the contents and the scavenger. Such construction is not suitable for protecting lithium cells because communication between the scavenger and the cell contents is unacceptable. In another typical container, a multiple film package has peelable layers which permits easy access to the contents. Layers of film which easily separate from one another should never be used for protecting lithium cells because the contents are highly volatile and should never be exposed while in use. Therefore, what is needed is a means for housing electrochemical cell (battery) components and means for preventing exposure and degradation of such components, particularly lithium, over an extended period of battery use.